Confesiones Inducidas
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Henry vs Toxina inventada por el Dr. Minyak. Charlotte consigue saber más de lo que esperaba. (Alusión a intoxicación por químicos de dudosa procedencia)


**Un pequeño one-shot Chenry –mi primera vez escribiendo esta pareja ¡que nervios!– para ir entrando en calor con el fandom, espero que lo disfruten. Es puro fluff escrito en horas de la madrugada.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Nickelodeon, yo solo poseo esta trama.**

**Here We Go...**

Ya era media noche, y dentro de su bolsillo, su celular no había dejado de vibrar por la última media hora, debido a la cantidad de mensajes que su madre estaba enviándole, preguntándole preocupadamente donde estaba y porque estaba todavía afuera de casa siendo ya tan tarde.

Charlotte habría apagado su celular para quitarse una carga de la cabeza, pero tenía que responder a cada uno de sus mensajes o su madre comenzaría a llamarla y no estaba de humor para discutir con ella o inventar excusas para explicar donde andaba y que estaba haciendo.

No es que ella estuviera enojada con ella ni nada, por el contrario, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, pero por otra persona.

Hacia un par de horas, la linea de la Capi Cueva había recibido una llamada de emergencia de la oficina del alcalde. El culpable había sido el Dr. Minyak, otra vez. El científico loco se habia infiltrado en el edificio publico y había tomado como rehenes al alcalde y a su nuevo asistente, amenazando con exponerlos a una nueva toxina de su propia elaboración si no se rendian a sus demandas.

Ella, junto con Henry y Jasper, también había sido llamada a la Capi Cueva, ella para ayudar con la estrategia, y Jasper... bueno, al saber del otro trabajo de Henry, generalmente venia mas que nada como apoyo moral, pero ya le encontrarían algo que hacer.

Se había ido en medio de una cena familiar, dando una excusa rápida que no podía recordar en ese momento. Por lo general, no tenía que lidiar con eso porque casi siempre estaba con sus amigos cuando una emergencia se presentaba, y en caso de encontrarse en su hogar y fuera tarde, solo le decia a su madre que se iba a dormir antes, cerraba su puerta y despues de unos minutos, salia a traves de su ventana para ir ayudar a sus amigos y regresaba antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que siquiera había dejado la casa. Pero en ese momento no había tenido tiempo de pasar desapercibida al marcharse –maldito Dr. Minyak y su mal momento para llevar a cabo sus crímenes–.

De modo que su madre estaba consciente de que se había ido hacía horas y aún no había regresado a casa, y estaba muy preocupada por ella, mientras que Charlotte también estaba muy preocupada pero en su caso por Henry.

Todo había ido bien, o lo suficientemente bien como para una situación de rehenes. Habían rastreado la guarida donde los rehenes habian sido llevados y habían elaborado un plan. Ray y Henry habían logrado colarse en la guarida del villano, noquear a los secuaces del Dr. Minyak, derrotarlo y liberar a los rehenes.

Pero, en el climax de la pelea, el Dr. Minyak había rociado a los héroes con su toxina especial. El metabolismo de Ray, siendo indestructible, había luchado y quemado la toxina como si nada, pero Henry no había tenido esa suerte.

Asi que, allí estaba Charlotte, caminando de un lado a otro de la cueva, esperando impacientemente la llegada de Ray con un intoxicado con quien sabe que Henry.

Ray no les había explicado exactamente qué era la toxina o cómo estaba afectando a Henry, el Dr. Minyak no lo había dejado claro, no es que le hubieran permitido explicarlo él mismo, ocupados como estaban tratando de detenerlo. Entonces, habían preparado todo para atender a su amigo sin saber exactamente qué esperar.

Schwoz había traído una camilla donde acostar a Henry cuando llegara, y había colocado un montón de máquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales y otras cosas en caso de que las necesitara.

Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer en este momento era esperar su llegada y esperar que la toxina no fuera algo demasiado peligroso y que Henry fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esto y combatirlo en su organismo.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ray salió, todavía vestido con un traje sucio y rasgado en algunas partes, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Henry, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, y guiándolo a la camilla en el centro de la cueva.

Ella, Jasper y Schwoz se apresuraron a su lado de inmediato, el otro chico ayudó a Ray al pasar un brazo alrededor del otro lado de Henry como otro apoyo para su amigo debilitado. Para su alivio, Henry estaba consciente, pero se tambaleaba sobre sus pies y miraba a su alrededor con ojos vidriosos, como estando sorprendido de donde estaba.

—Wow —exhaló. Una sonrisa brillante y aturdida se extendió por su rostro a la vez que contemplaba sus alrededores, y repitió: —Wow, estoy en la Capi Cueva.

Las cejas de Charlotte se elevaron más de lo que nadie había visto.

—Uh, Henry —llamó, y él dirigió su mirada desenfocada hacia ella—. Has estado aquí muchas veces antes, eres Kid Danger, ¿no te acuerdas?

Cruzó los ojos con una expresión pensativa pero mareada, luego, lentamente, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Oh, claaaaroooo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, riéndose entre dientes, luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Nop. Recordar es difícil, como realmente difícil. Como, más dificil que de costumbre.

Tres pares de ojos intercambiaron miradas confundidas y preocupadas, luego se fijaron en Ray como si le hicieran una pregunta silenciosa.

—Henry inhaló una cantidad para nada saludable de esa toxina, parece estar diseñada para debilitar la voluntad de uno, y bueno —explicó, gesticulando su mano libre vagamente hacia el chico rubio cuyos ojos ahora estaban ocupados persiguiendo algo en el aire que nadie más estaba viendo—. Parece haberlo intoxicado, de verdad.

—Entonces, ¿está ... drogado? —murmuró Jasper reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida ante la idea de un Henry fuera de sus cabales.

Ray se encogió de hombros, luciendo inseguro, pero luego asintió con resignación.

Con eso despejado, lo llevaron a la camilla y lo obligaron a acostarse allí para luego sacarlo de su traje, lo que no fue difícil porque no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia. Incluso se dejó caer felizmente en la camilla, sonriéndoles brillantemente.

Schwoz se le acercó con un estetoscopio y una pequeña linterna. Puso la pieza en su corazón y le tomó el pulso, y Henry se estremeció ante la frialdad del material contra su piel.

Entonces Schwoz ahuecó la mejilla de Henry para mantenerle la cabeza quieta y apuntó la luz directamente a sus ojos, buscando signos de intoxicación. Henry parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos, torciendo el rostro incómodo ante la molesta luz.

—Demasiado brillante —se quejó.

—Sus pupilas están uniformemente dilatadas, y su ritmo cardíaco parece un poco más rápido. Necesitaré una muestra de sangre para determinar qué toxina está causando esto exactamente, cómo afectará su salud y cómo revertirla —les informó, ignorando las protestas del joven.

Después de eso, soltó su rostro para ir a buscar sus herramientas y continuar con su tarea. Ray luego lo convenció para que se sentara. Henry se sentó, pero aún mareado, se balanceó violentamente y casi se cayó.

Afortunadamente, Charlotte se habia colocado a su lado, por lo que lo agarró por los hombros antes de que pudiera caer de bruces.

—Whoa, Henry.

Todavía sintiéndose mareado, agarró sus antebrazos, usando más fuerza de la necesaria para sostenerse de ella, luego levantó los ojos y fijó su mirada perdida en ella. Justo como si un interruptor hubiera sido accionado dentro de él, una mirada de puro y asombrado deleite adornó sus rasgos, una sonrisa radiante estiraba sus labios.

—¡Charlotte! —aplaudió alegremente— ¡Aun estás aquí!

Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Sí, Henry, nunca me fui.

Una repentina ola de malestar se apoderó de él entonces y cayó un poco hacia adelante, pero ella lo abrazó para evitar una caída. Sus ojos perdidos se fijaron en los de ella otra vez, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado como un cachorro curioso.

—Wow —exhaló, mirándola maravillado—. Eres realmente bonita.

Detrás de ella, Charlotte escuchó a Jasper y Ray soltar una carcajada que ambos intentaron reprimir cuando ella les envió una mirada fría sobre sus hombros.

Pero Henry, por su parte, no se inmutó por las risas, todavía demasiado concentrado en contemplar cada característica del rostro de la chica de piel oscura. Una de sus manos se estiró temblando hacia su cabello, sus dedos se enredaron en sus rizos oscuros y los rastrilló por su cabello, luego enroscó un rizo alrededor de su dedo índice.

—Y tu cabello tiene un aspecto tan suave y divertido —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa tonta demasiado adorable para que ella se molestara por su elección en palabras para describir su cabello o hacerla sentir avergonzada.

Además, él estaba fuera de su mente en este momento, ella no podía enojarse con él.

—Gracias, Henry —dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, tomando su mano por la muñeca para alejarla de ella—. Eso fue lindo de tu parte.

Afortunadamente, Schwoz eligió ese momento para regresar, trayendo consigo un botiquín que guardaba para emergencias como esa para continuar con la tarea. Puso el maletín en el espacio vacío en la camilla al lado de Henry y tomó una serie de medidas antes de comenzar el trabajo.

Al ver que Schwoz necesitaría tomar sangre del brazo de Henry, ella codeó suavemente a su amigo en un costado, cuyos ojos se habían desviado para mirar las máquinas a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos de fascinación.

—¿Puedes prestarme tu brazo por un momento? —ella preguntó suavemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella radiante, estirando su brazo con absoluta confianza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de mantener una cara estoica ante su expresión feliz, y tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó con cariño para mantenerlo calmado.

Schwoz se le acercó y apretó un torniquete de goma alrededor del brazo de Henry. El chico, aún perdido para el mundo exterior, lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz demasiado inocente.

—Necesito tomar un poco de tu sangre —respondió el inventor—. Quiero saber qué es esa toxina y cómo te afectó.

—Y necesitaremos que te quedes quieto —agregó Charlotte— ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Sip, puedo estar muy quieto —Henry les aseguró, volviendo su expresión seria.

O tan seria como podría ser una persona bajo el efecto de toxinas desconocidas.

Fiel a su palabra, Henry permaneció inmóvil, incluso cuando la aguja se deslizó en su piel y su rostro se retorció de evidente dolor. Charlotte miró de la jeringa que se llenaba rápidamente a su rostro. Al darse cuenta de su angustia, ella frotó el dorso de la mano que sostenía con su pulgar suavemente.

Sintiendo su toque, él pasó sus ojos llorosos de la aguja hacia ella, sonriéndole dulcemente de nuevo, con todos y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Terminando con la extracción de sangre, Schwoz recuperó la aguja, luego pego un cuadrado de gasa sobre el sitio de la punción. Hecho esto, recogió el frasco de sangre y se apresuró a su banco de laboratorio.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tomará analizar el compuesto —anunció a su audiencia—. Así que sería mejor que se quede aquí para que podamos vigilarlo en caso de que algo cambie mientras esperamos los resultados.

—¿Cuánto crees que durará esto?

Ray meneó la cabeza hacia Henry, que estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla, encaramado con satisfacción, balanceando las piernas como un niño mientras examinaba y picaba el cuadrado de gasa con el dedo al lado de una Charlotte frustrada que trataba de impedir que se lastimara a si mismo.

—Hasta que sepa qué lo golpeó, no puedo decir con certeza —Schwoz lo estudió pensativamente—. Y no sabemos exactamente cuánto inhaló, eso será un factor para la duración de los efectos.

Ray asintió, mirando a su joven compañero con una mueca.

—Bueno, mientras haces eso, iré a sacarme esto —dijo, tirando de su traje—. Y me daré una ducha rápida —agregó, pasando una mano por sus mechones enredados, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando polvo le cayó del pelo y le manchó la mano.

Él resopló, luego miró hacia donde Henry todavía estaba sentado.

—Char, Jasper ¿les importaría vigilar a Henry mientras me aseo?

—Sí, cuenta con nosotros —respondió la chica.

Con eso, Ray se dirigió a su habitación por esa ansiada ducha y Schwoz fue a su laboratorio para analizar la muestra con la esperanza de aislar los componentes y descubrir cuales eran para recrearla y utilizarla en sus propios experimentos.

Mientras tanto, Jasper sacó su teléfono y tomó una rápida foto de Henry mientras inspeccionaba el cuadrado de gasa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó la chica mientras apartaba las manos de Henry del pinchazo.

—Para guardar un recuerdo de este momento —respondió, sonriendo.

La chica lo miró con reproche.

—¿Qué? Él se reirá de esto más tarde, ya lo verás —se defendió.

—Por favor, no peleen.

Ambos dejaron de discutir para dirigir sus miradas a su amigo en común, que los observaba con ojos llorosos.

—No me gusta cuando mis amigos pelean —agregó con voz triste.

Charlotte suavizó sus rasgos y colocó su mano sobre su antebrazo.

—No estamos peleando, Henry, puedes estar tranquilo —dijo para calmarlo. Eso funcionó, él le sonrió alegremente. Otra foto tomada.

—¡Jasper, para! —ella suplicó.

El humor de Henry disminuyó más.

—Sí, están peleando, y es mi culpa —bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

Ella suspiró frustrada, y tomó su barbilla para levantar su cabeza y que pudiera ver su sinceridad.

—Solo estamos bromeando —dijo ella.

—Sí —secundó Jasper, luego torció la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y tomando fotos también.

Las facciones de Charlotte se volvieron sobrias mientras fijaba su mirada en Jasper.

—¡Oh, me gustan las fotos! —Henry juntó las manos alegremente, su triste estado de ánimo cambiando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo producto de la toxina, cortando lo que el otro chico estaba seguro sería otra reprimenda de Charlotte.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos con alegría.

—Oh ¿enserio?

—Jasper... —la chica pronunció en tono de advertencia.

Pero el chico no la escuchó.

—¿Quieres que te tome una?

—¡Si! —exclamó Henry.

—No.

Charlotte se interpuso entre Jasper y Henry para proteger al rubio de la cámara.

—Char, vamos —se quejó Jasper—. Será una sola foto —prometió.

Charlotte estaba a punto de responderle, pero una mano la tomó por el codo y le dio un suave tirón para llamar su atención. Ella miró la mano de Henry y luego se dirigió a sus suplicantes ojos.

La estaba mirando con los ojos de cachorrito más irresistibles que podían existir.

—Tú también podrías estar en la foto —sugirió.

—Sí, vamos, Char —rogó Jasper, más entusiasmado al tener el apoyo y aprobación de Henry.

Al ver la sonrisa feliz de Henry y los brazos extendidos hacia ella, Charlotte se vio obligada a rendirse a los deseos de sus amigos.

—Bien —suspiró, luego miró a Jasper—. Pero solo una —le advirtió—, luego dejamos que Henry descanse, él lo necesita.

—Claro —Jasper volvió a preparar su cámara—. Bueno, vamos, arrimense un poco más.

Charlotte se acercó a Henry, sonriendo resignadamente al teléfono de Jasper. Esperaba que Henry no se molestara con ella después de esto una vez que estuviera en sus sentidos nuevamente. Pero dio un chillido cuando Henry la tomó por sorpresa, envolviendo su cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos.

Henry la rodeó a través de su sección central, atrapando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, posando la barbilla sobre su hombro, su pecho desnudo presionado contra su espalda y las mejillas de ambos tocándose. Sintió que su cara se sonrojaba por el contacto cercano, su estómago estaba haciendo volteretas y su piel se erizaba con escalofríos que subían y bajaban por su columna.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Jasper sonrió con picardía a la pareja de amigos antes de tomar la foto.

Pero solo una fracción de segundo antes de que el flash de la cámara brillara sobre ellos, Henry giró la cabeza, colocó sus labios sobre su mejilla y le dio un beso sorpresa.

Así que la fotografía terminó retratando a una sonrojada Charlotte siendo abrazada y besada por un Henry medio desnudo y aturdido.

—Voy a atesorar esto toda mi vida —Jasper se rió suavemente mientras revisaba la foto.

Charlotte habría saltado sobre él para robar su teléfono y borrar esa foto ella misma, pero todavía estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Henry, que estaba desplegando mucha más fuerza de lo que había pensado.

—...Henry, ya puedes soltarme —le avisó.

Henry tenía los ojos cerrados y había vuelto a presionar su mejilla contra la suya.

—Pero no quiero —respondió con voz atontada—. Me siento realmente bieeen en este lugar.

—Pero tienes que descansar —insistió la chica.

Él sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos a medias para mirarla.

—Si te dejo ir, te irás. No quiero que te vayas.

—No iré a ningún lado, Henry, lo prometo.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —prometió con una sonrisa.

Suspirando, la soltó, y Charlotte trató de no pensar en la repentina falta del calor corporal que la había estado cubriendo gracias a la cercanía de Henry. Pero el muchacho tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Luego levantó sus manos unidas e inspeccionó sus delicados dedos de cerca.

—Tienes dedos bonitos —murmuró—. Me gusta cuando acarician mi cabello, se siente bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —le dijo a Henry—. Y más vale que no estés grabando esto —le advirtió en un susurro a Jasper, que había dejado a la pareja para ir a sentarse en el sofá.

El mencionado levantó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono, fingiendo una expresión de ignorancia. Ella lo miró fijamente con una mirada fría, y él tragó saliva, distrayéndose rápidamente con su teléfono.

Probablemente borrando todo lo que había estado grabando.

—Iré a ver si Schwoz necesita algo —decidió, levantándose rápidamente y escapando por la puerta.

Dejándolos solos.

Charlotte miró por donde había huido, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño antes de volver su atención a un hipnotizado Henry.

El rubio estaba trazando lentamente la punta de un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la longitud de su brazo, provocando una sensación de hormigueo y unas risitas de su boca. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella, con una sonrisa descuidada.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa —reveló.

—Gracias.

—Y también me gusta cuando sonríes —continuó—. Toda tu cara se ilumina como el sol, y me encanta.

—Oh...

Charlotte tragó saliva, sin saber exactamente qué decir ante eso, sintiéndose un poco aturdida por la repentina cadena de verdades que salía de la boca de Henry.

—Tú también eres la chica más bonita que he conocido —agregó—. ¿Lo sabías? No te lo digo con demasiada frecuencia, pero ahora me siento como si estuviera flotando y esa sensación me dio valor ¿sabes? así que no me avergüenzo de hacértelo saber, es ... no estás molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?

Enrojecida, Charlotte solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza.

—N-no, por supuesto que no —respondió ella rápidamente, con una sonrisa incómoda.

No podía permitirse tener falsas esperanzas. Todo esto era producto de su intoxicación. Por la mañana, olvidaría cada palabra que había dicho esa noche.

Su rostro se partió en una gran sonrisa, y la abrazó de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, suspirando de contentamiento.

Todo esto no estaba ayudando a su creciente enamoramiento por su mejor amigo ni un poco.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos con respecto a Henry mucho tiempo antes. Su amigo había crecido para convertirse en un joven apuesto, valiente y justo, y aunque al principio había sido una carga para ella, ella había aprendido a tomarlo con calma. Lo había escondido muy bien también, de amigos y familiares. Claro, Ray y Jasper bromeaban sobre ambos a menudo, pero era solo un juego entre ellos, una broma interna.

Realmente no sabían cuán en lo correcto estaban.

Pero ella se había resignado a ser la amiga de Henry, nada más. Él iba de chica en chica como una mariposa con las flores, una novia aquí, una cosa fugaz allí... Le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo veía con una nueva 'amiguita', pero había decidido mantener la boca cerrada y no confesarse nunca a él, enterrar sus sentimientos por él en el fondo de su corazón y mente, donde nunca la lastimarían.

Él no sentía lo mismo por ella, después de todo, no había necesidad de arruinar su amistad confesando sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos.

Charlotte se demoró un poco en responder, con todo aquello surgiendo en su mente, pero luego le devolvió el gesto, abrazando al muchacho aturdido, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

Después de unos minutos, sintió que su amigo comenzaba a quedarse dormido, él necesitaba descansar, así que se desenredó de sus brazos y trató de hacerlo recostarse en la camilla, pero él se movió y parpadeó desconcertado hacia ella.

—Mmm... qué... —murmuró, luego bostezó.

—Tienes que dormir —le recordó Charlotte en voz baja, mirándolo.

Él asintió, y por un momento pareció que iba a quedarse dormido otra vez, pero luego volvió a abrir los ojos a medias para verla comenzar a retroceder. Él levantó su brazo y agarró un puñado de su blusa, deteniéndola.

—Por favor —rogó adormilado—. No te vayas.

Ella suspiró y se acercó a su lado nuevamente, tirando con ella una silla que Schwoz había dejado al lado de la cama de Henry para pasar la noche. Tomó asiento y sujetó la mano de Henry entre las suyas.

—Me quedaré —aceptó.

Cerrando los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa feliz y somnolienta, apretando sus manos en respuesta antes de recostarse nuevamente.

Y luego, en un susurro tan bajo que ella podría haberlo soñado, él dijo:

"Te amo Charlotte."

Después de eso, se durmió.

A su lado, el corazón de Charlotte se aceleró.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, gente ¿Cómo me quedó? ¿Les gustó?**

**P.D.: Jasper y Ray no son tan densos, saben la verdad, pero les encanta ponerlos incómodos xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**See Ya, H. C.**


End file.
